


Unexpected Surreality

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Awkward situations, During the Canon, Fluff and Humor, M/M, whale island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: After Heaven's Arena in the canon, Gon and Killua go to Whale Island together. Watch as Gon shows his best friend around different aspects of the Island while Killua has to keep his feelings in check as they run into awkward situation after awkward situation! The fluffiest of fluffy KilluGon adventures~Chapter 1: It's morning on Whale Island and the boys wake up peacefully - not!





	Unexpected Surreality

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally an RP done by me, FallinglntoPieces (Gon), and my bestest buddy, flufflecakez (Killua), on the KilluGon Gang Amino. Details and loopholes are modified, but otherwise it's pretty much the same.  
> If you like this fic version of our fluffy KilluGon story, please kudos, comment, or write a review! Enjoy Chapter 1~

The sun worked its way up the pale sky, shining its rays across the blue horizon of the ocean. On Whale Island, the tree leaves fluttered in the warm sea breeze, the grasses and flowers of the rolling meadows joining in this morning dance.

The birds were the first creatures to awaken, tweeting their gentle calls to the world around them. In town, people were getting out of bed in order to set up shops and ready the fishing boats. The feeling of being outside was a pleasure to all, especially with the late summer wind. It was an average morning for those on the island.

With blankets twisted in the most impossible of ways, and one of two pillows still on the bed, a pair of young boys dozed masterfully as the sun rose. For now, the couple was unaware of their future morning make-out seshes with the floor.

Gon was dreaming about an ocean of orange juice, complete with dolphins shaped from orange slices and a boat made out of a hollowed half of an orange peel. The black-haired boy had been riding in this boat for a while, watching as the dolphins splashed and played in the bright waves.

Killua dreamed of being with a certain someone, someone that had always smiled at him childishly. In his dream, they were so close that their breaths mingled, their lips about to meet for the first time. Unfamiliar hands suddenly latched onto Killua’s arm, trying to pull him away from the moment he so desperately wished for.

It had been a fun adventure on the orange juice waves, but without warning, a dolphin rammed into Gon’s boat. The boy struggled to keep the vessel stable, but it only prolonged the capsizing. As he toppled out of his citrus peel and into the ocean, he grabbed desperately for anything. His hand caught on the rim of the boat.

Fiercely trying to escape from the grip on his arm, Killua used his whole body to attempt to break away from this unidentified being. His heels dug into a floor that was soft and had no traction, while his free hand reached longingly for his certain someone. To his distress, that person turned away from him with a disappointed expression.

Gon clutched at the boat rim with all the force he could muster, but somehow, it fought back. The boat grew a foot that kicked him in the gut, causing him to let go. Right before Gon crashed into the juice ocean, it froze. Like a sheet of orange creamsicle, he hit it face-first before he could put his arms out.

The vice-like grasp suddenly released Killua, making his body act like an elastic band and barrel towards his certain someone. In slow motion, the person turned back to look at him in surprise, but just before their lips collided, Killua’s eyes snapped open. His vision was surrounded by blue carpet right before his face smacked the floor with all the force of falling out of bed.

“Ah, my nose...”

“Argh, what the heck!” Killua quickly sat up first, rubbing his forehead ruefully. “Oi, Gon, I think we need to control your sleep… grabbiness?” He glanced behind him at the bed, seeing it empty. “Uhhh, Gon?”

The boy in question slowly popped his head over the foot of the bed, revealing that he was also on the ground. “I think it’s bleeding… is my nose bleeding, Killua?”

Killua’s cheeks flushed a little as he glanced at Gon, recollecting his dream. He rapidly shook off those remaining thoughts. “Um, yeah, it’s kinda bleeding. What were you dreaming about to give you a bloody nose?” he scoffed.

“Darned orange dolphins…” Gon mumbled this to himself while rubbing his nose with the back of a hand. “Those dolphins. They pushed me out of the boat,” he explained to Killua, as if the other boy had also been aware of the contents of his dream. The more he rubbed, the more blood began to flow out of his right nostril.

“Hey, stop that,” ordered a slightly confused best friend, frowning, “and get some tissues, you idiot. I was going to hope that those dolphins or whatever knocked some sense into you, but obviously that’s not going to happen anytime soon.”

“That’s mean to say, Killua! I’m smart,” came a backless defense. Gon left his nose alone in order to pick up the pillow that was lying next to him. He grabbed a corner with one hand and chucked it with a good amount of force at the younger boy.

“Ha! Smart?” Killua snorted. “As i-” Suddenly, his speech was cut off by a mouthful of feathery cushion. As it slid down his face, Killua clutched the pillow, his blue eyes glaring threateningly at the person who threw it. “Gon, the only reason I won’t kill you right now is because washing the blood off of everything in this room would be too much of a hassle.”

Gon smiled triumphantly, nearly forgetting about the crimson already gushing from his nose onto his black tank top. “You’d never be able to kill me anyway, Killua.” He gave a smug giggle and searched the bed for the other pillow.

The ex-assassin looked at his best friend blankly. “Yeah, not if Mito-san doesn’t kill you first for bleeding all over the place on your own.” He snickered, hand subconsciously raising his pillow as a shield before the next attack was to come.

Seeing this motion as an opening, Gon threw the second cushion, but himself right after it. It was almost like what he had done during his fight with Hisoka at Heaven’s Arena about a month ago. Would Killua, especially morning Killua, be able to guess this surprise attack?

With ease, the younger boy dodged the pillow, but just barely managed to evade Gon. “Ew, idiot. You’re getting blood on the carpet,” he groaned. “I swear I’m gonna hit you if Mito-san doesn’t.”

Turning back to his best friend, Gon started to say, “Then try it”, but halfway through, he let out a big sneeze. Red splattered on everything in front of him.

Killua rushed to cover his face as blood flew out of Gon’s nose at him. His arm could only block so much. “Ugh, Gon! What the hell was that for?!” From his spot, the tissues were close by. Grabbing the box gingerly, he took a few for himself before chucking the box at Gon’s head. “Cover your face next time!”

“Sorry,” Gon blushed as he was scolded by his best friend. He wiped at his nose with some tissues before rolling one up and sticking it into his nostril. With the problem handled for now, Gon gazed at the mess he had made. Indeed, he had gotten blood on everything: the carpet, the bedsheets, the blankets, the pillows, himself, and even Killua. He thought it was probably best to take a morning bath, even though they normally didn’t. What about all this dirty bedding? A moment of musing gave him an idea. “Hey, do you think I can wash the sheets and take a bath at the same time?”

At first, Killua simply crossed his arms and gave a disapproving look at the sheepish Gon. But, his eyes widened a little once he processed Gon’s question. “Wow, that’s actually pretty clever.” In mock seriousness, he put a hand to the black-haired boy’s forehead. Looking him straight in the eye, he asked, “You’re not sick, are you?”

Gon childishly stuck out his tongue, tasting the blood that had dried on his upper lip. “No, I don’t think so… but I still blame those dolphins.” Jumping up, the boys gathered the blankets, and the pillowcases, in order for Gon to throw them in the bathtub.

“You better hurry,” Killua mumbled as he added the blue comforter cover to the stack in Gon’s arms, “or else Mito-san might notice.” The younger boy plopped down on a bloodless area of carpet, supporting his head in his hands. “I’ll be waiting here until you’re done.”

Gon gave a nod before opening the door to his room and slinking down the hall to the upstairs bathroom. He unceremoniously dumped all the cloth he was holding into the tub. Turning on the water, he checked that the temperature was warm before he took off his clothes. He threw his black tank top in, followed by his shorts and underwear. Pushing them under the surface, he realized that his sneeze had probably gotten blood on Killua’s garments as well. Running back to the room with only the wadded tissue in his nose, he flung the door open and whispered, “Killua, are your clothes okay?”

The boy on the carpet snapped his head towards the noise, immediately regretting the reflex. Turning away with burning cheeks, he hissed, “U-use a towel, you idiot! Where’s your common sense?!”

“Are your clothes okay?” Gon repeated.

“Do you even have any dignity?” the other boy murmured, looking down at himself. He frowned, seeing that not only the arm he had shielded himself with was speckled with dried blood. “Oh great, you did get it on my clothes. It’s probably in my hair as well… Augh, I should just take a bath too.”

“C’mon then,” Gon said with a smile, bouncing over to grab Killua’s hand, “the water is running.”

“W-what?! That’s-! No!” Killua sputtered, his dream coming back to the forefront of his mind. He pulled himself out of Gon’s grasp and turned to face the window so he could hide his embarrassment. “Y-you have all the blankets in there with you anyway,” he reasoned, “so both of us wouldn’t fit in the tub, stupid.”

“Ah, right… I’ll go first then. But give me your clothes now,” Gon said, holding out empty arms.

Killua breathed out a shaky sigh. Damn, his heart was beating like crazy at the thought of the naked Gon innocently standing behind him. Looking up and over his shoulder, he narrowed his eyes while reluctantly pulling off his dark gray tank top. He tossed it behind him, hoping that Gon would catch it. “I can wash my shorts myself, thanks,” he said flatly, ears tipped with red.

“Okay,” Gon grinned, catching the shirt before it fluttered to the floor.

“Yeah. Make sure to actually clean it.”

“Of course~”

With that, the older boy ran back to the bathroom with the new item. Draping it on the rim of the tub, he turned off the water and got in with all the fabric. In the dim bathroom light, Gon scrubbed the pillowcases, then the blankets, then his clothes. When he got to Killua’s shirt, he lifted it with both hands to look it over. It seemed like there were just a few specks of blood, nothing big. What a relief.

Before Gon dipped the dark colored shirt in the water, he gave it a sniff. With his strong sense of smell, he breathed in Killua’s scent. It was sweet, like all the chocolate the white-haired boy loved, musky, from all the training they did together, and a little metallic... He liked the smell a lot, though he felt like it would be embarrassing to tell his best friend something like that.

Killua stared absentmindedly out the window. After he had gone and grabbed a dark purple tank top from his bag in the far corner, there wasn’t much to do until it was his turn to bathe. _I guess I’ll clean the floor then_ , he thought, pushing himself off the ground in order to look for something to use as a rag. Of course there was no such thing just lying around Gon’s room, so he realized he’d have to head to the bathroom.

Stepping silently down the hall, his hand stopped on the doorknob, about to turn it. Was he certain Gon was in the bathtub? Killua focused and listened to some light splashing, then a strangely long inhale. _Ugh, let’s just get this over with…_ With a shaky sigh, he mumbled, “Hey, Gon, I’m coming in for a wash rag.”

Hearing his best friend’s voice, Gon immediately breathed out and shoved the shirt onto his lap with a loud splash. “Y-yeah? You can come in then,” he called back softly, a light blush dusting his cheeks for almost being caught doing something weird.

Killua opened the door and cautiously peeked in when he got the go-ahead. “Did you, like, slip or something?” he asked, referring to the noisy splash just moments before.

“N-no,” the older boy sputtered, pretending to scrub at Killua’s shirt under the water. He watched as his best friend walked in, grabbed a blue face towel from underneath the sink, and started to run it under the faucet.

“What’s that for, Killua?” “Oh this? This is ‘cause you decided to not only make a mess of yourself and all the blankets, but also the carpet.” Killua deadpanned, wringing out the piece of cloth. “And since I’m such a great friend, I’ve decided to bless you with my help.” He shook the small towel to make sure it wouldn’t drip.

“Thank you, Killua,” Gon smiled as the white-haired boy walked back out into the hall and shut the door behind him. He then proceeded to actually clean Killua’s tank top. Unfortunately, because it was wet, he wasn’t quite sure where the spots of blood were anymore.

“Yeah, no prob,” Killua murmured to himself as he returned to the bedroom. Lazily rubbing the crimson spots out of the blue carpet, Gon’s voice echoed in the back of his head. Whenever he had finished an assassination job, no one ever appreciated his putting his life on the line for the family business. Now, his best friend seemed to always be grateful for anything he did for him, no matter how small. On top of that, whenever Gon said his name along with the thank you, it always made Killua’s heart skip a beat.

In the bathroom, Gon finally tossed everything out of the tub except for himself. As he drained the water, he took the nose tissue out and shampooed his hair. Then, he turned on the shower and give his body a soapy scrub. With a quick check in the mirror above the sink, Gon made sure his face was clean before ending his shower and drying off with the white towel from the bathroom shelf. Now what to do with all the wet things on the floor...?

Killua heard the shower turn on and, a few minutes later, turn off. Footsteps made their way back to the bedroom and the door opened. Dropping the slightly dirty rag, the ex-assassin complained dramatically, “Damn, Gon, I -” He stopped once he saw his best friend.

“What is it, Killua?” Gon questioned as he ruffled his wet hair with the small green towel around his neck. The bigger one was in place around his waist.

 _Damn, Gon… he actually looks kinda se-_ , Killua mentally slapped himself to stop his train of thought. Totally not flustered, he picked up his clean tank top and briskly walked past Gon. “I w-was just wondering how much time you were gonna take.”

“I didn’t take that long,” Gon mumbled, “it was mainly all the- oh yeah, Killua, what should we do about all the wet things? If we hang them out to dry, Mito-san will find out really fast.”

“Just say you pissed the bed or something~” Killua sang as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He stepped around the pile in question before stripping off his clothes. He threw the indigo shorts in with the blankets and put his boxers and tank top on the empty towel shelf.

“BU-BUT I DIDN’T DO THAT!” Gon yelled, finding this fact more important than staying quiet. Now panicking, he scanned his room looking for some way to dry all the blankets without being discovered. If he were discovered, Mito-san would probably think he _had_ wet the bed. ANYTHING BUT THAT.

“I’m just kidding~” laughed the white-haired boy, closing the curtain and turning on the water for a shower. Stepping into the tub once the temperature was fine, he mumbled, “Just saying we decided to do the laundry for her probably wouldn’t cut it…” He stopped thinking about the matter in order to enjoy bathing. Gon could be so cute when he was teased into a tizzy. But it was so easy. Killua chuckled as he washed off whatever blood was visibly speckling his skin. He stayed in the shower for at least ten minutes. By the end of his refresh, all he could think about was how quiet it was without Gon...

“Hmph,” Gon pouted, sitting in the middle of the floor of his room, still just wearing towels. He had been unable to think of a plan for what to do with all the wet things in the bathroom. Killua was so smart, but wouldn’t help him. Gon wished he could be so smart and cool and awesome like his best friend. He wondered what had caused the white-haired boy to become that way. His natural talents? His upbringing? His food choices? His way of showering? Gon grinned to himself as he rose to his feet.

With his nen ability of zetsu, the black-haired boy snuck into the hallway to stand in front of the bathroom door. Leaning down, he peeked through the keyhole with one eye. Killua had closed the shower curtain, but he could make out his best friend’s shadow moving behind it. In Gon’s delusion, he looked for anything special Killua might do while bathing. Unfortunately, all he did was shut off the water.

Stepping out of the tub, Killua searched for a towel. Gon had one, so there must be another one somewhere in the room. He was checking under the sink when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. _Shoot._

“What in the world are you doing?” a female voice asked calmly into Gon’s right ear. Gon had been so in the zone that he had forgotten his surroundings. With a yelp of surprise, he turned his head to find himself face to face with Aunt Mito! She had her hands on her hips and a concerned expression. “Are you… peeping on Killua-kun?”

Hearing that, Killua walked over to the door and realized there was certainly a sizeable keyhole. Gazing through it, he was startled to see Gon’s bare chest. He stared dumbly at the view for a moment before he realized what his best friend had probably seen of him. “W-WHAT THE HELL, GON!” he shouted at the door, stepping backwards to more quickly find a towel. Instead, Killua let out a grunt as he slipped on the tiles and fell back on the pile of cold, wet blankets.

“Killua-kun?” Mito called out when she heard him fall. She turned the knob and tried to open the door, but Killua stopped her halfway with a foot.

“D-don’t come in! I’m not decent!” the boy called in a flustered tone, grabbing something from behind his head and slapping it over his crotch. Gon’s worried face popped into view. “You idiot! If she can’t look, that doesn’t mean you can!”

“I was just checking if you were okay,” Gon defended, seeing that his damp tank top was being used like a modesty towel.

As the pair began to bicker about the situation, Mito snuck a peek, wide eyes scrutinizing the mound of sopping wet items Killua had fallen back on. She had come up the stairs simply to tell the boys that it was almost time for breakfast. The woman was well aware of all the noise they had been causing this morning, though hadn’t really given any thought to why. This certainly wasn’t what she was expecting, but Mito did know one thing.

“Killua-kun, I really do hope you’re okay.”

“Y-yeah, thanks,” Killua mumbled awkwardly, still not used to people, other than his family, caring for or about him.

“Breakfast will be ready when both of you have some clothes on. So, we’ll leave you to dry off.” Taking Gon by the ear, the orange-haired woman dragged him to his room. The boy yelped pointless apologies the whole way, but she paid them no mind.

“With what?” Killua asked under his breath once they had gone. He sighed and laid his head on the pile with a squish. This morning was definitely a crazy one.

Back in the bedroom, Mito made Gon sit on the floor and asked for a good explanation to why all the bedding was in the bathroom. He looked down at his fingers, which were starting to fidget nervously. “I… Killua said we should clean them… because I… he… I swear I didn’t wet the bed though! I swear!” In his head, he was screaming, _Killua, please save me_ , over and over again.

Mito sighed and crossed her arms, not buying whatever words had tumbled out of Gon’s mouth. “Just put on your clothes and wait for Killua.”

“Ah, right… it’s not just blankets in that pile…”

“What?!”

Luckily, Killua had enough small towels from underneath the sink to dry himself off. He let out a snicker when he stopped to listen to the loud conversation going on in the other room. Putting on his dry dark purple tank top and boxers, he realized that he had forgotten to grab a clean pair of shorts. _Ah man…_

Gon was grovelling while Mito expressed her displeasure when Killua walked through the open door, sheepishly holding a wet pillowcase in front of his waist. The pair paused to look towards him. Killua awkwardly told the woman in the room, “I forgot… to grab a… pair of shorts…”

Mito’s face changed into a warm smile, as if she hadn’t been scolding Gon, and she allowed the conversation to be cut short. “Of course, Killua-kun. I’ll go and set the table then. Come down when both of you are ready.”

Killua nodded gratefully as Mito-san walked out in order to return to the first floor. He let out a sigh of relief, closing the door with a swing of his foot. Watching Gon sit up, he huffed, “Today’s your lucky day. I may postpone your death because I don’t want to cause more trouble for your aunt.” He went over to the corner where his bag was and dug through it. Pulling out his khaki shorts, Killua glared over his shoulder when he heard his best friend giggle. “What is it, idiot?”

“Thanks for saving me there. She can be so scary when she’s angry…” Gon locked gazes with Killua, his eyes full of affection. His lips formed an appreciative smile. Beaming, he continued, “If I knew that you’d come if I thought hard enough, I’d think about you all the time, Killua.”

Killua choked harshly, hurling the moist pillowcase at Gon’s too-bright face. “Quit saying stuff like that so carelessly!” he fumed, slipping into his shorts as the older boy’s vision was compromised. “I-I’m gonna go dry my hair some more!” Stomping out of the bedroom, he focused on breathing slowly in order to calm his strongly beating heart. In the bathroom, he ruffled and combed his damp locks until he was satisfied.

 _What did I do wrong?_ Gon wondered to himself. Getting up, his bath towel dropped from his waist as he went to his closet to grab a pair of briefs and his remaining set of clothing. He let the smaller green towel fall to the floor so he could properly put on the white turtleneck tank top. Then on went his whitey-tighties and his green short shorts. Gon was settling his belt buckle into place while walking the hall. He met Killua at the top of the stairs and they went down to breakfast together.

Gon bounced into the dining room, hungry after all the morning shenanigans. Aunt Mito seemed to be back to her chipper mood and Grandma Abe was already seated at the table, sipping a cup of green tea. Gon slid into his chair and licked his lips at the food placed in front of him.

Killua was much more relaxed as he entered, smelling the delicious aromas filling the air of the house’s first floor. He grinned, happily sitting in the seat nearest to Gon and eying the wonderfully cooked cuisine on his plate. “Man, Mito-san is such a great cook,” he commented aloud, picking up his fork.

“I know… right?” Gon said with a full mouth, “She’s so great… at everything! Cooking, cleaning… laundry, cooking… and taking care of people!”

“Yet you still give her trouble,” Killua teased, digging in and eagerly stuffing his cheeks with the wonderful breakfast.

The two fell into eating noises as they scarfed down their meals. Gon slyly reached for a piece of Killua’s breakfast sausage with his fork. The action did not escape the younger boy’s blue eyes, however. With a flash of silver, his utensil deflected Gon’s.

“Oi, your plate is in front of you.”

“But I’m still hungry…” Gon whined, licking at his empty platter with a desperate tongue. A few seconds later, the plate was shining, so he said in a whisper Abe couldn’t hear, “After what just happened upstairs, I don’t think Mito-san will give me any more.”

“You didn’t even ask her.”

“He doesn’t need to ask me, Killua-kun.”

“Oh.”

“I just want one more bite…” Resting his chin on the thoroughly cleaned porcelain, the black-haired boy gazed up at Killua with puppy-eyes.

The response was an emotionless stare back. The ex-assassin slowed down, savoring each bite with every chew. After watching Gon start to drool, he stated, “I dunno, you look pretty full to me.”

Gon’s chocolate puppy-eyes got bigger, rounder, and cuter. “Killua… I’ll do anything for your sausage.”

“W-what?” Killua tensed, stabbing a bit of scrambled egg a little too hard.

“Your sausage, in my mouth, please,” Gon begged.

 _That sounds so dirty…_ The white-haired boy gulped, blood rushing to his face. He tried to eat the egg he had lifted to his lips, but he couldn’t do it because his hand was shaking. Letting go of the fork, he gave in. “F-fine, you jerk!” he grumbled in defeat as it clattered onto his dish. With a unsteady sigh, Killua put his elbows on the table to properly cover his burning visage.

Cheek still on the plate, Gon closed his eyes and opened his mouth expectantly, “Aaaah…”

“Oh my god, you’re so embarrassing,” groaned Killua. He shook the egg off his fork, forcefully stabbed the breakfast sausage, and shoved it into Gon’s open maw. “There. Happy?”

“Mmhmmm,” the older boy smiled while he chewed. Killua could say mean things and tease him, but if he pushed enough, Gon knew he could always get what he wanted from his best friend.

Killua mentally kicked himself for a few moments until Mito dropped two new sausages onto his plate. That brightened his mood back up and he was able to enjoy their meaty goodness for himself. They were quite juicy and had a nice herbal flavor that he'd never tasted before.

As he finished off his meal, he leaned towards Gon and whispered fearfully, “You think we have to wash the dishes?” He had never had to do so, given the amount of servants always in the mansion, but this wasn’t his home.

“Probably… I’ll do them if you figure out what to do with the blankets.”

“We just need to hang them out to dry, right? That’s easy.”

“Then that’s the plan,” Gon grinned. “Mito-san, I’ll do the dishes!”

“And I’ll hang the blankets,” Killua offered, looking over at the orange-haired woman. He pushed out his chair and got up. “The meal was amazing again, Mito-san.” Putting his hands behind his head, he stretched before going to head up the stairs.

Mito beamed at the complement from her place leaning on the kitchen door frame. “Killua-kun, I’ll help you with that pile,” she called after him. “Gon, once you finish the dishes, wipe down the entryway, alright? Then you two are free to do whatever you want to today.”

“Alright,” was the reply as the dark-haired boy carried all the plates and utensils to the sink. The extra cleaning was a lighter punishment than usual, so he was content.

Upstairs, Killua groaned upon seeing the mound of wet blankets and clothes. They had created a massive puddle that hadn’t quite reached the drain in the tiled floor. _I should probably wring everything out before I attempt to bring them downstairs_ , he thought to himself. He got started as Aunt Mito entered the bathroom with an empty laundry basket.

The woman rolled up her sleeves before she picked up the blue comforter cover. It was soggy and crumpled. She couldn’t help but let her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. That son of Ging’s… Together, Killua and Mito tried their best to get all the fabrics as dry as possible before putting them in the basket.

“So, what exactly happened here? Gon didn’t really explain anything to me.”

“Um, we made a bet and Gon lost. But we didn’t know what the loser should do, so I decided that he’d wash the blankets and our clothes as punishment. We didn’t have anything else… to do…”

“As soon as you woke up this morning?”

 _Frick_ , Killua mentally screamed. “We woke up super early?”

“Alright,” Mito said slowly, putting Killua’s indigo shorts on top of the pile. She could see through such a blatant cover up, but she was just happy that Gon had brought a friend home. Best friend, even. Killua didn’t seem to be the most comfortable around people who weren’t Gon, but Mito hoped that he would become like a second son by the end of the Whale Island visit.

Now that they were finished in the bathroom, the woman moved to pick up the basket. “Let’s go hang these to dry outside.”

“I can take it for you,” Killua said, putting a hand lightly over hers.

“Oh, it’s fine, Killua-kun. I don’t want a guest to lift anything so heavy.”

“No, I insist,” came a dazzling smile, the boy easily pulling the basket away from her grasp, “You deserve a break after cooking us such a wonderful breakfast.” He deftly hefted the basket with one hand and placed it on his shoulder.

“Ah, thank you…”

Mito laughed dryly to herself once Killua had left the bathroom. Of course any friend of Gon’s would have to be as strong as him, possibly stronger. She wasn’t expecting Killua to have been a normal twelve-year-old, but he sure acted like it more than her nature boy.

The ex-assassin stepped down the stairs, through the hallway, and to the entryway. He set down the basket in order to put on his shoes and open the front door. Once outside, he basked in the sun’s warmth as he strolled to the side of the house where the clotheslines were. Dropping the basket in a flat place, he gazed up at the blue sky, which was painted with a few white cotton candy cloud wisps. It was definitely a great morning for fun adventures.

As Mito exited the house, she smiled when the light sea breeze rustled her skirt and played with the strings of her apron. Making her way to where the white-haired boy was, she grimaced at what she saw. Killua had flung a white sheet speckled with faded brown spots over the clothesline.

“Mito-san, it’s like this, right? And then you straighten it out and pin it?”

“Y-yes, that’s right.” The woman grabbed a handful of clothespins from where she kept them in a cleaned out coffee can. She affixed Killua’s work in place before slipping a few into his pocket. Then, Mito took a better look at what the dim bathroom had kept hidden from her as she started up a conversation. “I’m so happy Gon’s friend is so helpful.”

“Well, we were the ones who created this mess…”

“I know it was mainly Gon’s fault, right?”

“Oh, uh, then I’m glad I can help.”

“I was worried what types of crazy creatures Gon would drag back to the island, but I’m glad it turned out to be such a well-mannered and clever boy. Since you are Gon’s first best friend, I have to assume you are quite a patient and understanding person as well, Killua-kun.”

It was certainly strange to hear praises coming from the mouth of an adult. All he ever heard were ‘murderer’, ‘killer’, ‘assassin’, ‘monster’ from terrified mouths saying their last words… Killua shut his eyes to clear these labels from his mind. _I’m free from that now, right?_ He shook out a sheet and threw it over the line.

“So, what do you think of Gon?” was the next question. After all, Mito could only ask such a thing without the black-haired boy within earshot. “He’s a good child with a big heart. Would you agree?”

“Gon?” came a slow response, “He is pretty honest and sociable. But he seems to attract danger and strange people, if I were to be frank.” Hiding a cattish grin, Killua added in his head, _He’s also a total idiot_.

“He’s also not the brightest,” Mito remarked, as if able to read the boy’s mind, “so I hope that you can be there for him whenever he’s in a bind.”

“O-of course,” Killua stuttered, holding a pillowcase to the clothesline so she could pin it.

“But please don’t cover for him over things like this,” the woman sighed, finally revealing that she knew the truth, “because when it comes to bloodstains, you need to quickly use cold water, not hot…”

“Oh, so you’ve noticed.” Killua blushed, feeling bad about lying. He pulled a piece of clothing out of the basket in order to avoid her possible scrutiny. He stared down at what he was holding. _Gon’s shirt… didn’t I… she should definitely wash this for real._

“Yes. I’ll have to redo all of these again, but with spot cleaner. We can still hang them though, so I can see how much damage has been done.” Mito turned her head to see Killua gazing at Gon’s black tank top in a way that didn’t seem to be searching for blood splotches… “Killua-kun?”

Hearing his name, Killua snapped out of his trance. “O-okay. Sorry we didn’t know how to clean it,” he apologized, quickly using the pins in his pocket to hang the shirt.

“No worries,” the woman replied, smiling as her motherly instinct kicked in. She had suspected something was special about the bond the boys had, especially the way Killua seemed to hang around Gon like a skittish kitten, but maybe it was something more hormone-based than she first thought. The woman had been single all her life, but she definitely knew enough to guess Killua’s situation. Boy, did he have a tough road ahead.

With only the sound of the wind blowing through the grass, the two hung the remaining things. As they finished, Mito dismissed her helper. “I’m going to inspect these, so you are good to go.”

“Osu,” nodded Killua as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Running back to the house, he couldn’t help but feel slightly excited to spend the day with Gon. He wondered what his best friend had planned. In the entryway, he found Gon wiping at the hardwood floor with a cloth. “Gon! You almost done here?”

The older boy had scrubbed the dishes and hardly dried them before putting them in the cupboard. He was currently finishing a less than acceptable wipe of the entryway. Looking up once he heard Killua open the front door, Gon knew he had to complete his chore faster. “Yeah, give me another few minutes.”

“You need any help? You don’t look like you’re doing a great job.”

“I’m fine,” Gon stuck out his tongue in response to what he thought was teasing. “Can you go grab the lunch basket from the kitchen? Grandma Abe said she made us sandwiches.”

“Alright,” Killua obliged, kicking off his shoes, “I’m gonna grab some socks first.”

“Okay.”

The white-haired boy disappeared down the hallway and back up to their room. He put on a pair of white ankle socks from his bag before heading back down to the kitchen. As he passed the dining room, he noticed that Abe was still sitting at the table, but with a new piping hot pot of tea. _It’s probably good manners if I thank her_ , Killua reasoned, popping his head into the room.

“Hello there, Killua-kun.”

“Um, thanks for making us sandwiches, Grandma Abe.”

“It was my pleasure,” the old woman chuckled.

“Hope you have a nice morning,” Killua beamed, ducking out to go get the lunch from the kitchen. He spotted the wicker picnic basket sitting on the countertop and grabbed it by the handle. As soon as he did so, he heard Gon yell, “I’m finished!” joyously.

“Awesome, then let’s get going!”

“Silly Killua, do you even know where we’re going? I didn’t tell you.”

“I know, but you were just so slow. I wanna get outta the house, like, right now.”

“Okay, okay.”

The boys put their shoes on as rapidly as they could. Gon sat down to pull on his boots while Killua shoved his feet into his sneakers on his way out the door.

“C’mon Gooooon,” the ex-assassin teased, the basket hanging off his arm. He jokingly tapped his foot and checked an imaginary watch on his wrist, “It’s already ten o’clock.”

“Geez, give me one sec,” Gon giggled, jumping to his feet to dash past his best friend.

“Hey, that was cheap, you jerk!” Killua shouted good-naturedly, turning quickly on his heel and exiting the house with a slam of the door.

Gon waved at Mito, who was still inspecting the blankets, before taking off down the dirt path. Killua did the same. She yelled after the pair, “Come back for dinner, alright?”

“Got it~” the boys sang in reply, leaving the Freecss household behind them.

“Did I wash everything alright?” Gon asked as they followed the sunny road.

“No way,” Killua scoffed, a sly smile curling on his lips, "She realized it once we started to hang things up."

“Oh no! What did you tell her then?”

“Only the truth… that you wet the bed!” the younger boy teased with a hoot while he sped up the pace.

“Nooooo! I did not, Killuaaaaaa!”

The pair was excited to spend time together. Gon was eager to show his best friend the natural wonders of Whale Island while Killua was content to do whatever his best friend had planned. Little did they know what thrilling adventures the midsummer day was going to offer them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's Chapter 1 of Unexpected Surreality! Flufflecakez and I had a lot of fun writing this first part with the goal being "Morning wake-up and basic chores". Let us know how we did by leaving us comments or reviews. Chapter 2 has even cuter KilluGon moments, so bookmark as well~


End file.
